Old Annoyance Be Forgot
by Barry Bubblestein
Summary: While getting ready for Sugar Rush's Christmas party, Vanellope and the other racers remember what Christmas with Taffyta was like when King Candy ruled.


**A/N: Hey guys, Ojaminator here. I wanted to upload something for Christmas, so decided to do another RvB Parody. Hope you enjoy and have a Happy Holiday. Once again, This is a parody of the Red vs. Blue PSA under the same name.**

* * *

It's Christmas time once again in the arcade. As Mr. Litwak was hanging lights and garland around the place for the season, several of the games are getting into the Christmas spirit as well. In the land of Sugar Rush, the game had been programmed to snow the same kind of ice cream found up on Mount Sundae throughout the month of December. At the castle, the game's president, Vanellope Von Schweetz had invited the other racers to help decorate the place to throw a Christmas party. Since it was her first Christmas as ruler of Sugar Rush and all the other racers wanted to escape the cold, they figured "why not celebrate?"

And so, they were all working around the main throne room. Either hanging up decorations, placing baked goods out to munch on, or just sitting by the warm fire, everyone was having a good time. Over by the Christmas tree, Vanellope had borrowed Rancis and Gloyd to help her test out the light. "Okay Nelly, hit it!" Rancis told her.

"Okay." She called back, plugging in the lights. They came flashing for a few seconds before a couple of the lights flickered and glitched on and off.

"That looks perfect!" Gloyd said. "Merry Christmas buddy." He turned Rancis, who was shaking his head slightly.

"Perfect? That looks like crap. Half of the lights are glitching out and some of colors are side by side." He complained.

Gloyd rolled his eyes; Rancis could be such a nitpicker sometimes due to his pretty boy personality. "I meant perfect by our standers." He told him.

"Gah this sucks." Rancis said, swinging his head back in exasperation.

"That's not the holiday spirit, Rancis." Gloyd nudged him, trying to cheer him up.

Rancis turned to him. "Holidays? Christmas is about snow and family and candy." He explained. "Not a bunch of glitching lights and drinking week old Egg Nog out of our helmets for fun."

Just then, Jubileena came walking into the main hall. "No Candlehead, for the last time, I don't want to know what the secret ingredient is." She called back to her.

"Rancis, holidays are about more than just your own wants and needs." Gloyd told him.

Vanellope glitched over to them. "Yeah. You should be thinking of people less fortunate than you. And that makes you feel better, because those suckers are chumps. And who wants to be a chump?"

"No-body. Chumps are a bunch of punks." Gloyd added.

"Plus, think about me." The president continued. "Just a year ago, I was glitch with no one to share Christmas with. You're lucky you have friends like Candle and Taffyta to share the holidays with."

"Holidays with Taffyta?" Rancis questioned her out. "You of all people should remember what she was like around the holidays under Turbo's control."

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Vanellope is outside the entrance to her secret hideout at Diet Cola Mountain, hanging up candy ornaments on a nearby sugar free lollipop. "It might not be much, but it's mine. Merry Christmas Vanellope." She sighed to herself. Just then, a sweet seeker flew over her head, destroying one of the ornaments. "What the heck?" She turned to see that it was Taffyta Muttonfudge, with Swizzle standing beside her, who had launched the shot. "What's the big idea!?" she yelled up to her enemy.

"Oops! Looks like you lost one of your ornaments, glitch. I guess this year it's not "Ho Ho Ho," It's just… "Ho Ho!" The pink racer taunted, firing another sweet seeker at the tree, breaking another ornament. "Booyah!"

"Cut that out, Rottonfudge!" Vanellope angrily told her.

"Oh! Now you got just one ho." Taffyta laughed.

Swizzle then thought of a funny joke. "I wish I had just one…"

"Oh shut up Malarkey." Taffyta cut him off, knowing what he was going to say.

"What?" he questioned her. "It was gonna be funny."

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

Snowanna , who had been placing a tray of gingerbread cookies, had been listening in to the three's conversation and decided to join in. "And there was that time she lied to Candlehead about Santa." She added.

*FLASHBACK*

Candlehead, Taffyta and Rancis are all standing around, waiting for the next quarter alert to happen. They were all doing their own things. Rancis was combing his hair, Taffyta sucking on a candy cane, rather than her traditional lollipop, and Candle was skipping gleefully in circles with her candle. "And this year, I'm going to ask Santa for, a pony …and a cowboy." She told her friends happily.

Taffyta suddenly grew a smirk, as an idea came to mind. "I think there's something you should know about Santa. Come here." She told her. Candlehead stopped skipping to listen to Taffyta. "Whisper whisper boyfriend whisper whisper." The blonde whispered into her ear.

"No!" Candlehead said, upset at what her friend was telling her.

But Taffyta wasn't done. "Yeah he used to be a chick, too. Whisper whisper." She continued telling her oblivious friend.

"Nooooo!" Candlehead ran off sobbing now.

"Oh, where ya going?" Taffyta called to her. "Hey, you really want a pony, I can tell you more till ya start screaming. That'll make you a little hoarse. Heh heh heh."she turned to Rancis, giggling at her own joke. He was giving her a stare of disapproval. "What are you looking at?" she asked him confused.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

* * *

"Plus she cheaped out on our Christmas gifts that year." Adorabeezle threw her two cents in.

*FLASHBACK*

Rancis was talking to Taffyta after the roster race had just ended. "Hey Taff, I'm still trying to figure out what to get Candlehead. Any ideas?" he asked her.

"Christmas is in seven hours moron." Taffyta reminded him, sticking a candy cane in her mouth.

"I know. If you wait until the last minute you get all the good deals." He countered coolly.

"Ah just get everybody the same thing, that's what I did." She shrugged off.

"Let me guess, everyone is getting a lump of candy coal?" he asked her, skeptically.

"Geez no!" Taffyta answered, shocked at his question. "Do you have any idea how much candy coal cost? Like five gold coins a ton! I'm not spending that much on you losers. You're all getting a lump of candy smoal."

"Wait, what's candy smoal?" Rancis asked.

"It's a knockoff synthetic candy coal. It's just as good as the real thing." She explained to him. "Except when you burn it, it doesn't make heat, just makes smoke." She added, finishing her candy cane.

"Huh, what? How does it make smoke with no heat?" Rancis laughed , thinking that it couldn't be possible.

Taffyta shrugged his question off and flicker the end of the cane away. "How do I know? Ask the fine makers of candy smoal."

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

* * *

Taffyta was just about to object to the things being said about her last year, when Crumbelina spoke up. "Weren't you that one who sent that phoney letter to Jubileena?"

*FLASHBACK*

Swizzle and Minty are out walking through the ice cream snow when Jublieena come running up to them, crying with a note in her hand. "G-guys, I j-just got t-t-terrible news." She sobbed.

"What the matter? Did King Candy say you're banned from racing?" Swizzle questioned her.

"W-worst! I f-f-found this letter in my s-s-tocking. It says that S-Santa is putting me on his n-naughty list from now on. I-I'VE BEEN GOOD ALL Y-Y-Y-YEAR!" Jubi tearfully showed the letter to Minty.

Minty took it and analysed it. She then noticed something at the bottom of the paper. "Are you sure someone like Gloyd isn't just playing a trick on you?" she asked Jubileena.

"Positive." She told her friend, calming down a bit. "It came in the kind of royal envelope the king uses." She looked over the letter once more, but then something caught her eye. At the bottom, where it said "From:" the name Taffyta Muttonfudge was crossed out and replaced with Santa Claws. "Wait a minute. Clause isn't spelled with a W!"

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

* * *

Candlehead had just finished cleaning the Egg Nog out of her helmet and was sitting down by the fire, listening to the group. "Then when Rancis and I went to the trouble of giving you your gift for the random roster gift exchange."

*FLASHBACK*

Taffyta was cleaning her Pink Lightning, candy cane in her mouth, when Candlehead and Rancis approached her, holding something behind their backs. "Hey Taff, it hasn't been the best holiday, but I think we found the perfect gifts for you." Rancis told her as she turned to speak to her friends.

"Merry Christmas Taffyta!" Squealed Candlehead as she and Rancis pulled a pair of gifts out from behind them, holding them out to her.

"I thought we agreed not to get each other anything this year." She told them after a moment.

"What? No we didn't!" Candlehead said, scratching her head.

"Oh. Well, maybe I'm mistaken." She dismissed her previous statement.

"Mistaken? You specifically told me to get you something." Rancis said, starting to get annoyed.

"I did?" Taffyta said, playing dumb.

Candlehead pulled out a catalog. "You gave me a catalog with stuff circled in it."

"Huh. Doesn't ring a bell." The pink race continued to not know what they were talking about.

"You set a budget for us. Between twenty and thirty gold coins." Rancis tried to remind her.

"Oh well, I guess it's just one of those things." Taffyta gave up and put her helmet on to leave.

"Oh forget it, we're keeping these then." Rancis said. He and Candlehead were now pretty upset that their friend wouldn't take their presents.

"Oh Rancis, isn't Christmas the season of giving-HEY IS THAT SANTA?!" she suddenly turned and pointed behind them.

Both of them turned to see if she really saw Santa or not. "Where?" Candlehead asked, hopeful to see Santa. Just then, there was the sound of screeching tires. They turned back around to see that Taffyta, along with their presents, were gone.

"Aw crap." Rancis sighed.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

* * *

Vanellope was about to add something when she saw that Taffyta was close to tears. The president knew that she hated remembering what she was like under Turbo's control. Knowing they had gone a bit too far, she ran up to her platinum blonde friend and embraced her in a hug as she started crying on her shoulder. "That's enough guys. Now that I'm thinking about it, maybe it's better if we don't remember what last Christmas was like." She told everybody as she rubber Taffyta's back to calm her.

"I'm s-so s-sorry Vane-llope. Can you all ever f-forgive me for how much of a j-j-jerk I was." Taffyta sobbed as her mascara smudged on her face.

"Of course we can. Right guys?" She looked at them. They all nodded. "Besides, now I know you couldn't help it. Now let's celebrate the holidays." Vanellope told her.

This seemed to cheer Taffyta up. "Thanks Vanellope." She smiled.

"Yep, Christmas is the one day of the year that you should ever forgive Taffyta" Gloyd joked.

"Oh shut up, Orangeboar. No Christmas present for you this year." Taffyta told him joking back. She then started to leave the throne room. "I'll be right back; I just have to get the rest of the presents for this year. You're all getting lumps of candy smoal." She laughed.

The rest of them started to laugh until Swizzle spoke up. "Hey, she's just kidding right?" They all stopped laughing and realized that Taffyta might not be joking about them getting smoal.

"Aw crap." Gloyd sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this and it brought you some Christmas cheer. Have a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/ Happy New Year or whatever, and see you next fic.**


End file.
